To Feel Loves Bitter Sting
by iHeartE.D
Summary: Sequel to: To Be Young...Yes, Alice has returned and how the years have gone by. Already she is in her sixth year with perfect boyfriend, Zachariah Wood, and best friend, Rosalia. But what happens when all that was IS. Maybe James was right. JamesxOCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Final Disclaimer: I don't own anything that obviously belongs to JK Rowling; Alice and this story belong to me, however. **_

_**Since I decided to polish up the first story, I figured the only thing left on the list was to get back to this one. The first had a lot of hits so I'm hoping there's still people out there willing to read this one. Sorry for the seriously long update. Don't forget to R&R, it would be appreciated! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Picking Up the Pieces_

It's been a year. One whole year of holding her chin up in the face of her extended family. Alice was stronger than most people gave her credit for. She had singlehandedly tied down the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts for a complete year without having to give up anything important. On that note, she had even managed to shut down one of the most snobbish boys ever to wander across her path. Ever since that crushing Christmas Break last year, James had lost a bit of himself in the quarrel. Alice admitted that she felt responsible for his lack of-well, his lack of 'James'-ness-if that made any sort of sense. He wasn't as peppy or eager as he usually was around his friends. His family was another story. Around them, Alice politely ignored him and he followed her example to a 'T'. No one really noticed, except Lily, who constantly bugged Alice about apologizing. She said that James was hurting bad since then. He only kept up appearances because he knew their parents would sense something was amiss and approach the ordeal in order to fix the problem. Alice snubbed Lily on every occasion that this happened to be the topic of discussion.

_James Potter._ The sound of his name reverberated in her mind like an obnoxious echo. Why should she apologize? He had _humiliated_ her, made her look like some common girl when they had history, and proceeded to act as though nothing had happened afterwards. The gall of some people! She had spared him his dignity, had she not? It was more merciful than he had done her. She was right in her resolve to kick him out of her life. Besides, what's one girl compared to the entire grounds of Hogwarts wanting to be him or be with him? The way Alice saw it, he was even more popular now with Zachariah out of the game.

_At least he still has his smarmy reputation. _Alice thought as she slipped into her fourth year robes. She and Lily had gotten into it again for the seventh time since boarding the Hogwarts express. It was really a pain to be around her when she decided to squirm into her self-righteous knickers. Alice reprimanded herself for not joining An in one of the Slytherin compartments, at least there she wouldn't be hassled for her treatment towards James.

"You done in there? Rose and Roxy need to get in, the trolley is coming around for last calls." Lily called out loudly, banging on the compartment door until Alice opened it. An irritated Lily pushed past Alice, followed by a disgruntled Roxanne and Rose. Neither of them really took sides but they hated getting caught up in all of the fighting. Besides, the onetime Rose tried to put her two cents in, Lily about round-housed her in the jaw for taking a side. She even tried playing the 'related by blood' card on her but to no avail. Rose retreated and never came back. She had not spoken to them for a solid five days.

"Sorry for the hold up." Alice said pointedly to Roxy and Rose.

"No big deal, I just want some Bertie's." Rose shrugged and took a handful of her money from the pocket of her satchel. Roxanne held her little coin purse in hand and asked if either Lily or Alice would like to go. Alice was the first to volunteer and Lily grunted, turning towards the window.

"If I have to hear that all year, I'm taking this to the Headmaster." Rose sighed in aggravation as they shuffled down the aisle to the cart. The plump little woman was already busy serving some boys by their compartment, one of them with a bright violet shade of hair.

"Is that Teddy?" Roxanne dismissed Rose's comment, pointing to the boy now offering the little woman a chocolate from an ornately decorated box. She appeared suspicious of its contents despite his many appraisals for the little morsels.

"Aw, come on! They're great, really." Teddy was doing his best to swindle the little woman but she wasn't having any of it.

"Oh really? Why not tell us which one is your favorite, eh Teddy?" Rose smiled at the little woman and ordered a box of Bertie's beans. Obliging kindly, they exchanged money for the beans and Teddy just gave up.

"You always ruin my fun!"

"A laugh at the expense of others' humiliation is something I hardly call fun. You should ask James about that some day." Rose replied stiffly, flicking Teddy's shoulder as she passed.

"Ugh, my family is so _dull_!" Teddy threw his arms, and the box, into the air. In seconds, everyone within the area was showered with a spray of chocolates.

"No, Teddy, you're just too extreme." Someone laughed.

Alice felt her chest tighten. She knew that laugh, and no matter how many times she tried to forget that voice, she could always peg it anywhere at any time. Just as she suspected, James emerged from the cart to inspect the damage. His eyes, once they found her, glazed over and his expression faded. Blank, like an untouched piece of papyrus.

"None of you know how to feed my aching curiosity for all things prank-wise! This is why I need to be around people more like me." Teddy grumbled as he set to work on cleaning up the little chunks of ruined chocolates.

"Please, there's no one else quite on your level." Roxanne laughed, helping him to fix his mess. He gave her a shove on the shoulder, which knocked her off her balance and then they both laughed. Rose stood idly by, reading the flavors on the back of the box while Alice continued to try and ignore the fact that James was staring at her. Or, was staring at her before he realized again that she hated him.

_Hates too strong a word. _She thought to herself. In truth, Alice hated no one but the people who really made her life miserable. Like, professors when they decided to pass out homework and assign ten page essays due the very next day of class.

"Hey Roxy, I'm heading back to the compartment." Alice watched her friend squish a chocolate in Teddy's face. So much for cleaning up.

"Okay!" She called back.

"I'll stick around." Rose finally opened her box of beans and rummaged around inside to find the right one she was looking for.

"Alright." Alice had an idea that this was their way of allowing her and Lily the time they needed to make up for the previous argument. Dreading the entire conversation that waited ahead, Alice half sulked and half moped on her way back to the compartment. Thankfully, when she got there, it wasn't as empty as she thought it would be. Inside sat Lily with the a shaggy-haired youth she recognized from last year. He had come around a few times during the summer whenever Alice was present at the Burrow and he had become quite good friends with everyone. Especially Lily.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Alice slid the door open a peep, surprising the both of them and catching the blush on Lily's face. So, she wasn't mad anymore. At least not with Shayne around.

"Nah, absoluteleh' nuthin go'n here." Shayne threw his hands up into the air donning an innocent grin. His Irish charm was one of the reasons Lily had fallen for him, or so Alice suspected. Seeing how Lily changed in front of him, it would be a shame to bring up their argument again and so she decided to save it for later.

"So Shayne, I'm guessing by your presence here that your parents decided to let you back to Hogwarts."

"They did. And yers as well?" He threw his arm around Lily, pulling her into his side and kicking his feet up onto the other seat.

"My dad says they've got a whole unit of Auror's on the grounds patrolling daily." In previous times, this had not been the case for nearly 19 years. However, the entire Wizarding population knew about the Incubus attacks, which had totaled to six killings all year after the first missing Witch was found. Extra precautions were being taken this year since the investigation was still going.

"Dad says they haven't got any leads. The whole department is in an uproar because of it." Lily added.

"I suspect their only option is to continue preparing us while we're here since the grounds is where it's been happening most." Except for the one. There had been an attack during Alice's school shopping in Diagon Alley. Some poor, unknown first year Witch was found face down in an old beat up alleyway. They say she was drained and her heart was missing, just like all of the previous ones before her. Some people dismissed it as a murderer, a psychopath on the loose, but these girls were _sucked_ _dry_ of blood. There were no signs of lacerations or magical properties left behind. Uncle Harry would not mention the worst part in front of Alice, Lily, Rose, or Roxanne, but there was always something else about the deaths that made them sure it was an Incubi.

"That's the only way to go. They have no leads on who it could it possibly be. I suppose this thing leaves behind no traces of actual DNA, or at least, that's what the Muggle world was saying when those two girls showed up in the same condition. I remember dad coming home with every newspaper he could find that had an exhibition written about the investigation." Lily would know all there is to know about the whole thing, despite her dad telling her to keep quiet about everything.

"Sounds a bit more dangerous than they're letting on." Alice commented, distracted by the changing color of her nails. She and Lily had spent last night painting them while the boys sat around nagging them about their girlish obsessions. James was nowhere around last night, Alice noted. He was either locked up in his room or working on his Quidditch skills. He would be Captain this year since Tuckett was through with schooling after last year. Naturally, everyone was proud of him. Even Alice, but just a little bit.

"I think they can 'andle it!" Shayne spurred excitedly. He was certainly chipper this afternoon.

"Yeah." Alice rested her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. She wanted to be there already, to watch the sorting and eat as much food as she could possibly stuff herself with. Then she would be able to spend some quality time with Zachariah. That, at least, would take her mind off of the replaying image of James stuck in her head. His misery and unhappiness in that single expression hit her like a sack of enchanted bricks. She wasn't made out for the cut-throat type of life that kicking someone important out of your life stood for. If anything that Lily said today was true, then Alice needed to apologize and mend their friendship. If not for herself but at least for him, because in reality, she missed his company more than she ever thought she would have.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Reunited, And It Feels So Good? That Can't Be Right…

Alice jumped up and down, which probable wasn't a good idea considering the length of her skirt, as she waved to Rosalia and Zach. They waited, just as ever, smiling at her and calling her name. Hugging her mom and kissing her goodbye, she dragged her luggage away and embraced them both, planting a long awaited kiss on Zach's eager lips. He hadn't changed much, just his hairstyle, but still the same copper color and cerulean eyes. Rosalia, however, had gotten a bob, her eyes dark and slit with little specks of freckles on her pale-ivory skin.

"I'd say I'm the luckiest Leprechaun at the end of the Rainbow, if I do say so myself." Zach commented, wrapping his arms carelessly around Alice's little waste.

"You don't like what I have on?" she frowned.

"Oh contraire, you're looking rather appetizing." he hissed in her ear.

"Okay, okay! None of that, not while I'm around." Rosalia pulled them apart, obviously sickened by their public display.

"I didn't even realize you were there. Sorry." Zach teased.

"Let's just get on before all the good seats are taken." Rosalia took Alice's arm and dragged her along, Zach behind her purring when he got a look up her skirt.

"Cute." he'd said, whispering in her ear when they had sat down.

"Just for you." she giggled.

"What did I say? Enough!" Rosalia rolled her eyes, sitting between them grinning.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do!" Rosalia blabbed, looking directly at Alice.

"Have at it then." Alice gestured with a thoughtful smile. From what she gathered, Zach and Rosalia spent every summer together on some beach by the shore with their respected families, it was a long-standing tradition. Which was all the same for Winter Break and so-on. But, Alice didn't like to think about break, only because she had to spend it with the Potter's and Weasley's at the Burrows, along with her parents. And yet, she never ran into James, who must have been holed up inside of his room the whole time. The last image she'd had of him had been that fateful night, five years ago.

***

"You're looking a little worse for wear." Lily commented her brother as they all sat together in one of the compartments; Lily, Albus, Mark, Shayne, Teddy, Hugo, Rose, and Scorpius. Shayne was undoubtedly Lily's boyfriend, who she'd been dating since the middle of last year. James liked him, he was exceptionally brilliant and didn't argue with Lily, he just took it and smiled. Poor kid, he was trying to date a Hungarian Horntail with red hair and freckles. Now Scorpius was a mystery, he'd caused a lot of drama for Rose in the past few years, due to her family and his. James didn't really care all that much to pay attention to her love life, or anyone's really, it wasn't his business in the least.

"That's because you're in here with me." he replied, slouching lower into his seat. The whole compartment was crowded and he really didn't like tight spaces.

"Whatever, I'm not even going to adorn you with any form of comeback. I'm in a fantastic mood." she flipped her hair in his face, causing him to catch a whiff of some potent smelling fragrance. He wrinkled his nose.

"You smell."

"And you look downright miserable." added Scorpius, his arm flung behind Rose, who was leaning into his chest.

"Thanks, as if I already didn't know."

"So did you all get a look at that blonde girl today? She was a busty little thing!" Teddy cried, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! She was a treat." Mark added, nodding in agreement.

"Déjà vu." James muttered to himself. He stood up, unable to take the road to which the conversation would eventually be going. James knew for a fact that the blonde girl they were talking about was Alice, and he really didn't want to hear anything about her. In fact, he just wanted a bit of fresh air since a nap wasn't doable in the cramped atmosphere.

He wandered around the train, trailing along mindlessly, not really running into anyone. It seemed everyone had the idea he originally had, they were all asleep or doing something else since all their shade were pulled down. It was the same for every compartment, no familiar face, no nothing. It wasn't until he smacked right into someone did he really snap out of his daze, falling straight onto his butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run--into--you…" James looked up from the ground, staring up from the ground. His eyes widened.

"Alice?" he asked, not quite sure he could see the real thing underneath all that make-up. Not to mention her striking new figure. She'd 'grown-up', and unlike any other horn-dog, he couldn't quite help but let his eyes wander to her chest.

"James…I--here, let me help you up." she said, slightly exasperated. He took her hand, savoring the sweet softness of her hand. When he towered above her, he wouldn't let go, and she didn't really pull away either. They were both staring into each other's eyes with the most amazed looks, only, Alice's had a little more of anxiety than shock.

"How are you?" he asked, trying not to focus on how hard his heart was beating.

"I'm good, I just went to use…never mind me, how are you?" she asked, shaking away a weird thought, trying to sound as casual as she could.

"Could be better." he grinned sheepishly. She frowned, pulling her hand back from his and cradling it with her other hand.

"I'm--listen, I'm really sorry about--well, you know, hurting you like that." she said it so low he could barely hear her.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm over it." he waved it away, not even a small inflection to his voice. He was doing rather well at hiding what it was he was really feeling.

"I see." she paused, chewing her bottom lip. "I guess I'll be going then, Zach is--it was good to see you again."

"Yeah." he agreed, watching her shrink away. His whole body was now shaking, even his stomach seemed to curdling, and the pain was nearly unbearable. She had changed so much, everything about her seemed to be different. Oh how he wanted to reach out and touch her, to stroke her hair, to touch her cheek. And yet, she seemed so distant from him even now, even after her apology, even under all that make-up, she was still so unattainable.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Triwizard Tournament

Alice sat uneasy, squirming around at her House table as the Sorting Hat brought in the new little ones. So far, she was sure they weren't even halfway through the whole list. The only reason she was so restless was because in all of the excitement, she'd forgotten to tell Zach and Rosalia all about the Triwizard Tourney. And running into James certainly had not helped her nerves one bit. It took all the strength she had not to turn around and look at him. She fought against desire, and then she even questioned why her body ached and her stomach burned. Hadn't she done the noble thing and apologized? Of course, but why did she keep seeing those sparkling green eyes flashing in her mind, smiling at her no matter what.

"Alice? Alice? ALICE!" Lily hissed, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"What? What? What?" she asked innocently, turning to face her anxious friend. Thank goodness that James wasn't looking, he was preoccupied trying to keep Teddy's attention.

"James told me you apologized to him." she smiled.

"Umn…yeah, I did." she replied, shrinking away from her friend.

"I'm proud of you. That took a lot for you to do." Lily confided. Honestly, Alice didn't want to talk about James. She loved Zach, he was all she needed.

Alice didn't answer back, she just smiled, averting her eyes to the front where the last of the children was now stepping up.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted, people clapped, as always. Then, the headmaster stepped forward.

"Welcome back, and for those of you who have just arrived, congratulations. This year there will be a few changes. Third through Sixth years', your curfew in Hogsmeade will be one hour earlier than last and you may only visit on weekends; unless accompanied by a Seventh year. Seventh years', we've decided to give you higher privileges than the other's, please don't abuse that responsibility."

Everyone cheered, the headmaster raised his hand, signaling for something in the distance. All of the student's turned their heads, looking as a few teacher's brought in a large object. It looked like stacked boxes on an altar. She smiled curtly as she spotted her father carrying one end. He was grinning, wide, obviously very proud of himself. Behind them, the director from the Ministry followed behind, Percy Weasley. He was all business, and Alice only remembered meeting him once, and he was always still like that.

"What do you think that is?" Lily squealed.

"Umn…I don't know."

"Aw c'mon, your dad is a teacher and you're telling me you don't know what's going on?"

"Exactly." Alice nodded. She hadn't intended on telling Lily, because if she had, she knew the whole school would've known even before they got into the castle.

"This year, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" the headmaster bellowed, unveiling the boxes. As it appeared to be an illusion, it slipped off the glowing blue cup like a silky sheet.

Student's cheered again, only louder.

"The rules have changed, since we have decided to allow a champion from each house compete. As we also have the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons joining us for a brilliant year at Hogwarts!" The cheering arose, becoming louder as the girls and boys from the other schools entered with their respective headmasters' and accompanied teachers'. Alice didn't pay much attention to the showcase or the rest of the announcements, she really just wanted to get up and leave.

When the meal began, Alice looked over to the Slytherin table and caught Zach's eye. He smiled warmly toward her, Rosalia waving wildly. Alice couldn't help but smile back. He motioned for the door, and she nodded, jumping up without another word.

"Where are you going?" Lily whispered.

"Nowhere, I'll see you in the commons." Alice smiled gleefully, skipping out into the hall. Zach took her hand and pulled her along into a dark corner far from other people. With her back against the cold, stone wall and Zach pressed right up against her, she couldn't help but giggle loudly.

"Hush." he whispered, kissing her just under the ear and along her jaw line. He'd done this before, but not as forceful.

"I can't help it." she giggled again, his mouth now covering hers. She moaned loudly, unable to control her emotions, especially when he was running his hands up her skirt.

"Zach?" she whispered, his mouth on her neck.

"Hm?"

"Stop." she ordered, his hands now working her underwear down her legs.

"Hm?"

"Stop." she said more forcefully, pushing him away. His hands never stopped, instead, his eyes met hers. She flinched away, something about his eyes were darker, more gravely set.

"What?"

"I said stop." she yelled, pushing his hands away from her.

"What have I done wrong now?" he spat, putting his hands on either side of her head, leaning in towards her face; nose-to-nose.

"I don't want to do that yet. I'm not ready."

Zach grunted, moving away from her.

"Geeze Alice! You haven't been ready for five year's. I think I've waited long enough." he raged emphatically. Alice winced a little.

"I know…it's just that, I can't."

"Fine." he snapped, walking away. She knew better than to go after him, she'd learned. This happened a lot, sometimes he would snake her panties down all the way or rip away her shirt, but it all ended the same. She always refused.

Quickly, she fixed her undergarments and skirt, smoothing them out. Breathing out, she collapsed onto the ground and sat there quietly.

"Hey, Alice, you okay?" she heard someone ask. Looking up, she saw green. James.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." she smiled hollowly.

"Alright." he replied, turning on his heels he began to walk away. As much as she wanted to let him go, something in her pulled her up off the ground and forced out his name. He turned around, stunned.

"Can I walk with you?" she asked, somewhat blushing.

"Is that really a good idea?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Zach left, he won't be coming down."

He waved her over and she skipped quickly to his side.

"Thank-you." she muttered.

"No problem." he smiled at her. When she looked up into his face, she saw the hurt, still twisted in with the faux. She felt awful, tormenting him like this.

"I really am sorry about what I said to you."

"I told you it's fine. I'm over it." he shrugged. James couldn't be more wrong though. He knew exactly how he was feeling. All of his insides were aching, and his body just plain hurt, especially his chest. He felt like he was on fire. Being around her, this alone, he felt like he was gravitating toward her at a fast pace. A pace he would have extinguished if it weren't for her boundless friendliness.

Silence.

"Are you going to go out for the Tournament?" she asked.

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"You should. Your dad did it."

"Yeah, but not voluntarily. He was tricked into it under different, harsher circumstances." James explained. Alice already knew this.

"I think you'd do great. Not many people can fly a broom like you or cast spells like you can. I've seen you use the Confundous charm without a hint of hesitation."

James blushed. How did she know about his spell-casting?

"Sorry, Lily tells me a lot about you." Alice quickly added.

"Figures." he rolled his eyes. Alice laughed. In fact, they both laughed, loudly.

"Remember that time when Lily--"

"--She was getting her first wand--"

"--Blew out the windows--"

"--In Ollivander's?"

"Yeah!" Alice and James busted out laughing, as if it were the funniest thing they'd heard in their entire life.

"Yeah, I remember that. Mum said she had a touch of luck from Uncle Ron." James chuckled.

Alice looked at him, amazed. How could she ever think that James could be saying nasty things about her, he was after all, the closest thing she had had to a brother. And yet, that was the key word, 'had'.

They walked slower, laughing and reminiscing about the times when they had been younger. It wasn't until they were standing in the commons alone did they realize they'd been sitting on the couch by the fire for more than an hour, at which time other Gryffindor's started piling in. Alice felt a little embarrassed as people started whispering, staring at them. She even caught a glimpse of Marisole's harsh eyes boring fiery holes into her head.

"Gosh." Alice yawned. "I'm so sleepy, we've been talking for hours I didn't even realize what time it was."

She stretched a little, standing up, James too forced himself to stand in front of her. She smiled, spotting how his hands were sitting in his pockets, as always.

"Yeah, me too." he agreed.

"I think I'm going to go up to bed." she giggled again. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah." he said seeming a little distant.

"Night." she waved, heading up the stairs.

"Yeah, night." he whispered, sitting back down onto the couch. His heart leaped in his chest, flipping and thumping loudly in his ears.

"You do know she's still dating Zach, right?" James looked up into Marisole's angry eyes. She had her hips flung to one side, hands resting on them.

"Really? I hadn't noticed them holding hands and coddling each other when we first walked in. I must have just been my imagination." he hissed sarcastically. He didn't want her to be saying this to him, in fact, he didn't want her to be saying anything to him at all.

"I was just warning you." she snapped. "You don't have to be a smartass."

"And I'm real grateful, thanks. A lot." he huffed, pushing past her and heading up the stairs, jumping onto his bed, not bothering to change. Instead, he just lulled himself to sleep, thinking constantly to himself that Alice did belong to Zach and no matter what, he could not have her. But still, his heart beat wildly, imagining her smiles and laughs that were all meant for him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Unbearable

A week into classes and already Alice was longing for her home. She didn't like having Zach ignore her, especially for this long. But at least she had Rosalia to thank to occupy her free time as her supposed boyfriend ignored her. It was even more of a toll on her nerves when James randomly decided to greet her and avoid her too. She really hated that about men, how fickle they were.

"Relax honey, Zach is just a little upset. It's nothing big." Rosalia cooed her as they sat in Advanced Potions II.

"I know, I know. It's just that he pushes me a lot."

"Well, maybe if you let up a little--"

"What?" Alice hissed quietly, glancing towards the teacher, who was obviously enjoying his lecture too much.

"Did I just hear you say that you _want_ me to just give him my virginity?"

"Well, that's not what I said. I was just suggesting you should give in just a little. You know, maybe get a little bit more intimate. A guy can only live so much on making out alone, I'm surprised he's even been this gracious."

"I guess you're right."

"When am I not?" Rosalia snorted haughtily.

Alice didn't answer, assuming it was rhetorical, she stayed silent. Instead, she thought about Zach and their five year's together. He was rather patient with her, never pressing the subject further than need be. But when she imagined his body entwining with hers, it was almost inconceivable, unreal. And then she thought of James and last night, and how they had talked to each other for hours on end, like nothing had ever happened between them; as if the whole argument and her yelling had never even occurred. And suddenly, she saw his naked body with hers and the feeling was right. She blushed, shaking her head furiously, trying to get the dirty image out of her mind. She couldn't think of James like that, they weren't even dating.

"Alice Longbottom?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Is something the matter?" he asked, staring at her confused. She looked around, aware that everyone in the room was staring at her. Most, the boys, were just gawking.

"Umn, no. Just a bit of a headache is all."

"Alright then. Be sure you have these notes, all of this will be on the quiz Friday. Everyone, that goes for you too!" the professor pronounced, tapping the board impatiently. Alice sighed, jotting down the notes, waiting restlessly to be dismissed. And when the time finally came, she and Rosalia were the first out, chatting about shopping and vacation spots.

"Well, I'll see you later, I've got Herbology VII next. I'll try and convince the Dragon to apologize." Rosalia patted her friend's shoulder, who was looking extremely miserable.

"Okay." she mumbled quietly. But really, she wasn't worried about Zach, he would come around eventually. Actually, she couldn't stop thinking about James. The whole conversation, every smile, ever laugh, all meant for her alone. Not even Marisole could steal that away. Like her first year, butterflies flitted around in her stomach, and she had no intention of fighting them.

"See ya at lunch then!" Rosalia was waving to her from far-off from the staircase. Alice waved back, nodding and heading off to her next class; which happened to be a free period. Taking her time, she made her way to the room where the enchanted Goblet of Fire sat, a whole crowd of boys and girls mixed in. Sitting on one of the steps from the stands, she opened a book, hardly focusing at all on it. Really, she watched the mix of Veela's and Durmstrang boys laughing along with a whole group of Hogwart's kids. Victoire was a Veela, and she mingled quite nicely with all of them, even if she was one fourth. At one point she spotted Teddy in the crowd, his bright hair sticking out, changing color every now and then. And yet, the whole place grew more crowded with more kids. Some sat down and read or studied and some joined in the shenanigan's.

"Make way! Make way! Gryffindor champion comin' through!" Alice looked towards the door, her heart pounding furiously. A few boys she knew by name only were parting the student's as if they were the Red Sea, laughing as James made his way down smiling and laughing along as well. He had in his hand a piece of paper and Alice felt her stomach jump now, she'd been the one to convince him. Smiling inwardly and proudly at herself, she couldn't help but watch.

"Throw it in lad, go on then!" they all cheered, watching as he steppe inside the age circle, throwing the paper in and raising his arms in victory. More cheers and laughter burst throughout the room, emanation off the walls.

"Who finally go you to do it?" someone asked. Alice didn't look up as someone came to stand beside her.

"Alice did, convinced me yesterday." looking up, she noticed now James grinning like the Cheshire cat. The cheering did not stop, instead, people flocked around her. The attention was kind of nice, but she really didn't like the limelight.

"Are you two dating?" a girl whispered.

"No! No! I'm dating someone else, he's just a really close family friend!" she replied. The girl looked hopeful.

"Do you think I'm his type?" she asked quite fervently. Alice felt a little nervous, she didn't like this girl with the dark-brown braids and pink ribbons. Her mossy-green eyes had a wild look to them.

"I don't know, you'll have to see if you likes you first I guess." Alice offered, hoping the spark in the girl's eye would die. It didn't, it only turned into fire.

"Okay!" she squealed, jumping up and running to James. He was still surrounded by his friends when the girl tapped his shoulder. Alice watched closely as he turned around, engulfed in the pushy girl's lips. He seemed shocked, unable to move. Everyone in the room whistled and laughed. Somehow, Alice felt déjà vu more than anything, remembering what Uncle Ron had told them all about a crazy girl in his sixth year that had taken control of him obsessively. Sighing heavily, her heart tinged with bitter envy, but what could she do? Break up with Zach who loved her for someone who spoke indecencies about her frequently. No, that would never happen. They were going to last forever.

And yet, in thinking that, watching was unbearable.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Cheaters Never Prosper…Or Do They?

Alice sat with Rosalia and a very cold Zach, who had reluctantly forgiven her. So she was sure not to sit next to him and bug him entirely.

"So I heard Potter put his name in the Goblet." Rosalia started.

"Yeah." Alice replied sheepishly.

"You were with Potter?" Zach grunted.

"No! No! I had a free period and I went to the room where the Goblet is. I really didn't know he was going to be in there."

Zach snorted, "He looks like he's having jolly good time with that second year hussy."

Alice turned around, her eyes grazing over the small girl gripping James' arm tightly. He looked stiff sitting there, bored and annoyed. When he saw Alice staring at him, he smiled helplessly.

"Who's he looking at?" Zach snapped.

"Me." Rosalia said quickly.

"What? You've got a thing for Potter?" he snorted.

"Definitely, you know it." Rosalia rolled her eyes sarcastically. Alice giggled a little, turning to her food and eating it with small bites. The rest of the time, Zach ignored her and Rosalia chatted about some nonsense while Alice sat there, wondering why she had even said those stupid things to James in the first place. He'd meant so much back then, too much that he'd caused her both heartache and euphoria. She'd take that over Zach's refusal to speak to her any day. And, at least he could hold a humorous conversation for a few hours without reaching out to touch her chest. At least he was a gentleman, never letting his eyes wander away from hers, he had too much respect for her. In fact, she felt herself losing interest with the cranky Zach everytime she thought about James, he was almost nonexistent until he'd grabbed her hand and pulled her away. He was being too forceful, digging his nails deep into her wrist as they found themselves leaning against a window.

"I'm sorry." his face softened, and so did his grip. "I really don't know what came over me, I just…I don't know. But what I do know is that I love you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or push into something you weren't ready for."

Alice felt herself give in. He was too good, too good for her. She couldn't stay mad at him, he had her heart and she had his.

"I forgive you." she whispered, wrapping her arms weakly around his neck and pecking his cheek.

He smiled brightly, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Such a good girl Alice, I don't know how I ever managed to get you." he kissed her. This was good, making up was always good, especially when he took her hand more carefully and led her back to the Dining Hall where Rosalia sat impatiently squirming.

"They're going to announce champions tomorrow!" she squealed as they sat down, Alice beside Zach, across from her bubbling friend.

"When did they say that?"

"While you two were snogging it up in the hall. I thought I saw Potter explode over there! He hates you so much Zach, it's incredible." she laughed.

"He's just jealous." Zach replied rather happily, wrapping a possessive arm around Alice's waist.

"Did you put your name in the Cup or do I have to do it?" Rosalia asked, looking towards Zach.

"Of course I did." he said smugly.

"Of course you did." Rosalia sighed, hoping she could be the one to do it.

"You'll get it, there's no one else in Slytherin who could beat you out." Alice said rather confidently.

"I don't know, what about Scorpius?" Rosalia pointed him out, coddling around with Rose.

"Don't worry, I made sure he didn't do anything." he winked at Rosalia who in return emitted a loud, mocking laugh. Alice looked around confused.

"How?"

"I cheated, that's how." Zach said this as if it were totally obvious.

"But--" she started.

"The Imperius Curse love, I can control anyone I want."

Alice gasped.

"But that's not allowed."

"So what? You're not going to tell on me are you? If you do, I'll break up with you." he whispered haughtily into her ear. She felt herself jump, sweating a little.

"Zach." she pleaded. He put a mocking finger to his lips, signaling her to shush and keep it secret.

Sitting there, feeling like a bird caught in a locked cage, she couldn't do anything. She didn't want to break up with him and she didn't want him to cheat either. But what was the worst that could happen, it was after all, just a simple curse. Nothing to it, just until the Champions were named, then he'd release his control over Scorpius. He had too. And besides, Scorpius was already Captain of the Quidditch team and an Honors student involved in various clubs. This one little tournament wouldn't much harm. Hopefully, she prayed, it wouldn't backfire.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Champions

Alice sat at her table, fumbling with her skirt beside Lily, jumping up and down in anticipation. The time had finally come when the Goblet was brought into the Dining Hall, darkened, the magical beams from the object glowing brightly in the dark; it almost seemed ephemeral.

"I'm so excited!" Lily whispered.

"Calm down, don't wet your pants!" Shayne grumbled beside her, trying to hold back a laugh. From what Alice knew, Shayne had been dating Lily since the middle of last year or something. She herself didn't know much about him, save for the fact that he came from Kensington, a rich boy. He didn't act like it though, not snooty at all, in fact, he lavished Lily with gifts and more love than she could stand. But she treated him like gold, too, it didn't go just one way.

"QUIET!" the billowing voice of the Headmaster echoed through the Hall. All of the student's turned their heads, pure silence. It was the best thing Alice had heard all day, just peace and pure silence.

"I want to thank-you all for being so patient." he took a long pause, the teacher's behind him humble and smiling. "And now, for our Champions'!"

Everyone watched as the Goblet lit up and a piece of paper flew from the top, floating down from into the old, wise hands of the Headmaster. Without even taking so much as a glance at it, he called out the first name.

"From Durmstrang, Nicolai Belova!" A large, very chesty Durmstrang boy flew up from the stands, flexing his arms in victory. His pals around him cheered too. As he walked by, Alice noticed how he held himself; shoulder's back, chest out, head high. He was the epitome of conceited. Although, he was handsome; black hair, pale skin, caramel eyes. She blushed, catching his eye, and he winked. Lily laughed beside her.

"Shush." Alice grinned, putting a hand over Lily's mouth.

Another flutter of paper.

"From Beauxbaton, Elodie Rumery!" a fiery-flame head girl rose from the stands, a veela. Alice snorted as she walked by, flaunting her haughty behavior.

"Prick." Lily snorted. Shayne chuckled, putting a hand around her shoulder's and pulling the red-head into his chest. She fought him with soft giggles, trying to push away. Alice watched, she adored the two of them together, and she wasn't the only one in thinking that.

"From Ravenclaw, Myra Moony!"

Alice didn't even look at this girl, instead, she yawned and looked around for Zach's head. They had all been advised to sit with their Houses.

"From Slytherin, Zachariah Wood!"

Alice perked up, clapping away with the other student's. Some didn't clap, a few just started chattering at Scorpius, still under a daze.

"From Hufflepuff, Marcus Browning!"

Now Alice watched a tall, lanky boy stand up and walked towards the Headmaster. His head bobbed along with him as he smiled cheerfully from ear-to-ear. Alice enjoyed his perky attitude.

"And finally, from Gryffindor." Pause. "James Sirius Potter!"

The whole Hall burst into cheers, shaking hands with the dark-haired boy as he ran down the aisle. Alice shook her head, he certainly enjoyed milking every bit of limelight he was given. And yet, she still smiled at him, so carefree.

"Hey, we're all gonna go back to the commons. You coming?" Lily asked as everyone started to pile out. The Champion's were shaking hands with the teacher's and being read the rules. From the stage, she saw James nodding in agreement, his face set in stone. Beside him Zach looked lazy, bobbing his head and rolling his eyes.

"Umn…sure, why not?" Alice stood up, brushing her skirt off and following Lily. When they got back, the whole dorm was in full on party mode. They'd all busted out bottles of Butterbears, blasting crazy music and flinging party decorations all over the place. Alice saw a few fireworks flying around, buzzing with the 'W' on the front. Alice and Lily laughed, taking a butterbear for themselves and joining in with the crowd. When James came through the door, the music died under the screams and cheers.

"James! James! James! Champion of Gryffindor!" they all chanted.

"I'm going to go congratulate him, want to come with me?" Lily asked. Alice shook her head, backing away from the group.

"No, I'm going to go upstairs. I've got a headache." Lily shrugged, patting his shoulder and yelling for her brother with Shayne in tow. Alice turned away and walked warily up the stairs, she really hadn't been kidding when she said her head hurt. It really was, a lot lately.

Slipping on a nightgown that reached her knees, she sat down, curled up by the window looking up at the stars letting the cool breeze blow in from the cracked window.

"Hey, how come you're up here?" Alice turned her head, a throbbing ache in her neck. James was standing there, leaning against the doorway, beaming.

"Headache." he strode toward her in four steps, looking out the window.

"I know what you mean. They're loud." he said pointedly towards the stairs, the music still thrumming.

"You should be down there, they're celebrating because of you." James took a quick seat, far enough away from her but close enough to see her face in the dark under the moonlight.

"I know, I just came to say thanks."

"Really?"

"Yup. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in the Tournament. Now I get to stick to straight to that scummy--sorry." he quickly muttered, looking at the ground.

"Scummy who?" Alice already knew.

"Wood."

"You always do during Quidditch." Alice giggled. "I see that look in your eyes when he laughs at you. Sometimes I have to make sure I've got my eyes closed."

"You're only teasing."

"No! Really, you look ready to maul him to the ground and make sure he doesn't stand up again."

James laughed along with her.

"Oh James!" a girl called from the steps. He sighed gruffly, turning around just in time to see the crazy girl giggling hysterically for him.

"I've been looking all over for you Bunny-Boo!"

"Bunny-Boo?" Alice looked at him skeptically, trying to hold back a laugh.

"It's his nickname." the girl walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck possessively. "Go on and tell her mine."

"Thorn in my side?" he asked.

"Of course not silly! I told you, it's Cherry-Cupcake!"

Alice laughed out loud, unable to control herself. James huffed angrily.

"Go away Maggie." he grumbled.

"Not until you call me Cherry-Cupcake."

"Fine, go away Cherry-Cupcake." she squealed, running to the door and stopping suddenly. She turned around, looking at James and reaching out with a weird look on her face.

"I love you so much." she sobbed, sucking it back in and smiling, running down the steps.

James' mouth dropped open, obviously disturbed.

"So…is she your girlfriend or your dessert?" Alice snorted.

"Shut up." he sighed. "I can't get her off my back. I swear she's like a spider monkey or something."

Alice only laughed more, doubling over, her headache twice as painful.

"OW!" she chuckled, tearing up.

"Are you okay?" James asked, still laughing a little.

"No, my head hurts."

"Well maybe you should go to bed. I'll leave." he said, standing up.

_Don't go! _she cried in her head, defiant of her beating heart, she said nothing.

"Okay. Have fun." she said, climbing into her bed.

"Thanks again, Al." he smiled, waving her goodbye and shutting the door behind him.

Alice collapsed onto her back, squealing into her blankets, breathlessly smiling towards the ceiling.

"He called me Al." she felt like such a child. What happened to Zach? Well, for that moment, he disappeared completely.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Just One More Tiny Announcement

"The Yule Ball!" the professor exclaimed. She, a younger witch, stood in the large cleared aisle separating the boys from the girls who sat segregated against the walls. The girls' gasped with joy and the boys', well they just weren't as excited.

"Yes boys, that means you all have to look nice…or at least try to anyways."

Some girls laughed at this while the boys grumbled angrily. Unfortunately for Alice, this was not a co-House demonstration, and that meant Zach wasn't with her. This was all Gryffindor's, all brought together by their House Professor. And Professor Mintridge had no intention of letting any of them go until they learned to dance.

"First, the Champions and their partner's will step onto the floor. So James, come down and pick a girl, any one will do." with that said, every girl raised her hand and screamed at him, begging. Alice rolled her eyes, laughing quietly with Lily beside her, who was not.

"Alice." he said nonchalantly. Hearing her name so casually, she looked up into the pleading eyes of James. He was begging her silently.

"Come on then Ms. Longbottom, haven't got all day now do we?" Prof. Mintridge pulled at Alice, tugging her away from the almost hell where every girl stared at her menacingly.

"Alright, take her hand and put the other on her hip. Yes, that's right. Now, Longbottom, put your hand on his shoulder. Yes, there you go, you've got it. Alright then, watch me for a moment. Count, 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and 1,2,3 and…yes! Yes! There you go! Now lift her up! Perfect! Hold it then, let me start the music." Alice looked at James with mock anger, trying to hold a frown. But he was too funny, mimicking the woman and whispering to Alice every word she said in a high, raspy voice. It was almost too much.

"You owe me, Potter." she whispered, moving in an awkward square in sync with the waltzing tune. James smiled.

"You name it, I'll do it." he grinned.

"And up! Yes, look at you, how graceful! Watch these two, student's, pay close attention. This is how two partner's should move, completely in rhythm with one another!" Prof. Mintridge gawked, batting her eyelashes and staring at them with shining, googly yes. James mimicked her again in his high voice.

"Oh yes, my little children, twirl and twirl! Don't worry about looking like complete asses." he teased. Alice tried to hold back a laugh, giggling every now and then.

"Join in! Everybody partner up and follow Potter and Longbottom."

To the dismay of everyone else, they stood up reluctantly, and angrily shuffled to a partner. As they all grimaced in their own cloud of embarrassment, James and Alice laughed outwardly, bumping into people and stumbling.

"Two left feet just like your dad." James teased. Alice's mouth formed into a large 'O'.

"My dad is not that bad of dancer." she lied, she knew exactly how bad he was. They'd all attended a Wedding Party with the Potter's and Alice remembered how her poor mother had to hold her father up with her skinny frame. She couldn't say she was as bad, but her dancing wasn't top notch.

"Ah-ha! But he is bad!"

Feeling defeated, Alice sighed.

"If you knew that, you shouldn't have picked me."

"I still would have anyway. At least you aren't drooling on me." he chuckled, lifting her again.

"True." she agreed, beaming brightly.

"And at least you don't call me Bunny-Boo." he jerked his head toward the ravenous small girl staring intently at them. Alice nearly doubled over, Maggie looked as if she were having a seizure sitting by herself sitting on a chair while gripping it's edge in a deadlock.

"Your Cherry-Cupcake is looking at us." Alice retorted.

"She is not my Cherry-Cupcake. I don't even know what happened, she just came up to me and threw herself on me. I mean, I told her to go away and she still didn't listen." he huffed.

"Tell her you've already got someone."

"I did! She still didn't stay away. I swear, every time I go out, she follows me." he brought his voice a notch lower. "I've been using dad's map, the Marauder's, and so far I've been able to avoid her all week."

"What about that invisibility cloak?"

"Dad would never think twice about giving that to me." James whispered. He was right though, Harry refused to let anyone touch the cloak, let alone go near it.

"Anyway, has she asked you to the Ball yet?"

"No, and I wouldn't go with her anyway. I'd rather take my grandmother."

"Poor girl, beaten out by old Grammy." Alice and James laughed together, their stomachs too sore to continue on any more and their feet aching.

"Think she'll let us go early?"

"Nope." they said in unison.

"Hold on, watch this." Alice muttered a spell under her breath. James watched intently, still swirling in lazy circles with Alice.

"What're you doing?" he hissed, trying to be serious.

"Just watch." she said pointedly staring towards the old record player.

Suddenly, it burst into very real flames, the music stopping instantly.

"Oh my!" Professor Mintridge shrieked, horrified, rushing to put out the magical flames that could not be waved away.

"Come on." Alice whispered, pulling James through the crowd of stalled student's.

Once they were at a safe distance, both of them busted out into another round of laughter. Alice was almost crying, trying to wipe away her tears before they did any real damage to her perfectly applied make-up. James was doubled over, leaning against the wall.

"Where did you learn that?" he snorted.

"Mum taught it to me. She told me to use it when I got into trouble, it's an easy diversion for a quick escape."

James looked at her, his eyes suddenly strangely affectionate and warm.

"Your mother." he laughed, shaking his head.

"I know." Alice smiled sheepishly, now feeling the awkward space between them that had built up over the years.

"Well, what now?"

"Well, I'm thinking you owe me double, Potter."

"I guess I do, don't I?"

"Of course. And I'll let you know what it is you owe me as soon as I figure it out. See ya, I'm going to see if Zach or Rosalia has a free period." Alice brushed her hair behind her shoulders and waved to James as she began walking away.

"Wait." James grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, examining the very dark yet serious look in his eyes. His smile no longer lingered, replaced with a grimace.

"Are you sure he's treating you right? I mean…the other day…I saw what he did to you."

Her heart pounding, Alice moved towards him, almost nose-to-nose. His sweet breath filled her nostrils, almost intoxicating her.

"I'm fine. Zach loves me, and I love him." she smiled. James did not look up and did not until finally she left.

"But…I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

First Challenge

James, who stood alone in the Champions' tent, paced around with is arms crossed tightly across his chest. He was the first there, already dressed in the Gryffindor gear complete with a chest protector, arm pads, leg pads, and; a red and gold robe with his name on the back with the crest of Godric Gryffindor. He could not figure out for the life of him what the challenge could be, there was no hint or word from the professor's and he couldn't haggle the answer out of old Professor Grimy-Gullet; also known as Professor Figgwiggen. The Professor was a slightly small man with the belly of an overgrown pumpkin. In fact, he even resembled a pumpkin, but his nickname didn't come from only that; he was always gassing up the place. Everywhere he was, it smelled. A room could smell like pure lilacs and suddenly, after he passed through, it would smell like the dead-end carcass of a dragon.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite person in the whole world."

James turned towards the tent entrance, his body tensing up when he met the eyes of the only person he could really feel cold towards: Zach.

"Wood." he spat.

"Potter." he sniggered, gliding from the entrance to a snack table with both hands behind his back. He wore the same thing as James, only, different colors. He looked tired, almost as if he hadn't a wink of sleep at all last night. When James had been staring too long, Zach turned on him, his pale pasty face clearer and not as handsome as before.

"And what are you looking at you sniveling porpoise?" he huffed.

"Up all night crying, were we?" James teased, he figured Zach must've heard about the whole dancing thing with Alice. The thought of torturing her boyfriend gave him pure pleasure.

"Not at all. Best sleep I've ever had." he growled. James placed his hands in the air, laughing.

"I'm just teasing you is all, no need to get so offensive Miss Wood."

"You think you're so funny. Well you're not, if you were more charming and half the man I am, Alice would be with you. But she's not, and so, I'd like to see you laugh about that."

James felt his face redden with anger.

"Really? So why was it that she felt compelled to come to me for comfort when you yelled at her because you couldn't get past third base? How is that for charming, or am I not half the man you are because I won't pressure her into sleeping with me?"

Zach froze and James knew he had him right where he wanted him. Smirking mentally to himself, James saw the white flag fly above Zach's head as he whipped it back to the snack table, mumbling to himself.

"Bonjour mes amis!"

Turning his head again to the entrance tent, James saw Elodie Rumery fly in with her arms in the air and a big grin on her face. She looked positively refreshing, if only for the fact that her delightful aura erased the tension in the tent.

"Sorry?"

"She said, 'Hello, my friends!' you ninny." Zach snorted. Ignoring him, James simply waved to her and smiled. Behind her, Nicolai came in rather gruffly, carrying his body like a body-builder straight out of a muggle fitness magazine.

"It is chilly outside, no?" he belted out in his heavy Russian accent.

"Shouldn't you be used to this weather, aren't you from Russia or something?" Zach asked boldly, leaning on the table.

"I am just making the conversation."

"Try something that might actually concern me."

James laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing about, comrade?" Nicolai turned his head to James, Elodie looking at him just as puzzled as her foreign friend.

"Just admiring Zach's positive outlook on life this morning, that's all. So, anyone have any idea what today's challenge is?"

"I heard it's a race!" chimed Myra as she fluttered her way into the room with Marcus close behind.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I heard Professor Longbottom mention it to a little blonde girl earlier this morning."

James knew who that little blonde girl was, and obviously, so did Zach.

"She never me told me." Zach snapped. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"She?"

"Yeah, Alice. She's his daughter." James replied, answering Marcus.

"_My_ girlfriend." Zach turned his fiery gaze upon James, desperately trying to catch him on fire with his dangerous look.

"Why look at me? I am certainly no competition for you." James laughed.

"You're her boyfriend? I thought she and James were together." Myra commented, her remark upsetting Zach in the only way possible.

"NO! I am, not him, ME!" he yelled, becoming quite close to Myra.

"Calm down, I really had no idea."

"Hey! Zach, chill out man." Marcus stepped in-between, warding off the dangerously approaching boy who reeked of jealousy and hatred.

Nicolai and Elodie stood far off to the side, observing.

"What's going on in here?"

James instantly spun around, the Headmaster and his entourage stood at the tent entrance complete with confused expressions and eyes full of questions.

"Just having a little spat is all." Myra giggled, walking to stand beside James who seemed to be the only person Zach would not approach in such a dangerous manner.

"My goodness Mister Wood, you look a mess. Are you feeling well?" asked Professor Mintridge, who really had no room to talk considering, she too, looked as if she'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"I'm. Fine." he growled through gritted teeth.

"Alright then, no more dilly dally. Let's get down to business, Champions, gather round."

As they all shuffled to form around the headmaster and his entourage, each and everyone of them were shaking with adrenaline and pent-up nerves.

"Today, you're challenge will consist of a race. But, this is no broomstick race, this is a race in which you will be riding on the back of a magical creature with which you have had no experience with."

He paused.

"A hippogriff."

The Champions' began to chatter loudly, stressed about this, all except James. He knew exactly what they were, and how to handle them. And tonight, he would be sure to thank his dad for sharing stories from his old rebellious, reckless days.

"You will be racing around the grounds--"

"That's simple." Zach snorted.

"Ah, not quite Mr. Wood. The catch is, you will have to intercept owls at each of seven checkpoints to collect a scroll that contains one word. You must collect all seven, or you will be unable to figure out the next challenge. There are magical wards that have been placed around the grounds that will keep you on the course so you don't have the chance to take a 'short-cut.' Is that clear then? First, second, and third place will be rewarded points."

"Also, there are some technicalities and guidelines." Percy interrupted, stepping into the middle of the circle of Champions.

"No magic wands allowed, you cannot cast spells to keep the other contestants from winning. This is all based on pure gall."

With an exasperated sigh, all the Champions agreed, shaking their heads lazily to agree with the rules.

"Alright, we'll begin in just a moment. When we give the signal, you'll all pile out and find your ride; and from there, the rest is up to you."

"Good luck all, and be safe." Percy chimed, following the Headmaster and Professor's to the Teacher's observing box.

"Nerve-wracking, isn't it?" Myra squeaked.

"A hippogriff? They never told us anything about that before!" Marcus whined.

"Oh put a sock in it Browning. Maybe you should've paid attention in the Study of Magic Creatures last year instead of flirting the whole time with Lucy Mackey." Zach snapped, walking towards the tent's exit that lead to the race course, waiting by the flap and looking out to observe all of the cheering student's.

Marcus frowned, narrowing his eyes to the haughty boy who had so rudely insulted him.

"Ignore him, that's what I do." James patted his shoulder, smirking when he heard Zach mumble something suggestively violent.

"So then, you are 'Arry Potter's son?" Elodie sang in her lovely French accent.

"Yeah. But, I can't get you an autograph, he'll have nothing to do with signing pictures of himself. Gives him cramps, y'know?" James laughed. Everyone seemed to smile at that, a little less stressed about the current situation.

"You are a very funny boy." she giggled, elbowing Nicolai in the side.

"WELCOME, STUDENT'S! TODAY, OUR SIX CHAMPIONS WILL BE COMPETING IN A RACE AROUND THE GROUNDS!"

The Headmaster's voice bellowed among the stands, drowning out the chanting and cheering.

"I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO HOLD YOUR APPLAUSE UNTIL THE LAST CHAMPION HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED!"

Silence.

"FROM DURMSTRANG: NICOLAI BELOVA!"

Strutting with his shoulder's back and head held high, Nicolai left the tent.

"FROM BEAUXBATONS: ELODIE RUMERY!"

Again, another Champion left, swallowed up by the outside.

"FROM HUFFLEPUFF: MARCYS BROWNING!"

"FROM RAVENCLAW: MYRA MOONY!"

"FROM SLYTHERIN: ZACHARIAH WOOD!"

Slumping from the tent tiredly, Zach left too. Now that he was last, James felt the butterflies start to flutter around in his stomach, building up to his throat. He nearly felt like puking when his name was called a second time.

"GRYFFINDOR, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER?!"

Rushing from the tent, James was enveloped in the loud cheering and chanting of the student's who all held signs and wore war paint and costumes to represent their school or house Champion. James couldn't help but grin when he saw Teddy, Shayne, Albus, and few other of his friends standing at the top with their shirts off, spelling out his name in paint; and covered in the Gryffindor colors, shouting his name with Lily and Rose off to the side rooting along with them.

"Weak knees, eh, Potter?" Zach stifled an insult, trying to look suave even though he looked ready to kick the bucket. He looked worse than earlier when he first walked into the tent.

"You look like a corpse Wood, no offense."

"Whatever."

James, walking casually to the only Hippogriff available, he looked around. All of the other Champions were trying to figure out what to do, and obviously, the race had already begun. Quickly, James bowed, waiting for the creature to bow back; and when he did, James got the 'okay' to climb on and speed away, not looking back at all.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

James sped through the course, afraid he had passed up the first checkpoint. But, he had not seen an owl around anywhere at all, not for miles, and he was sure he'd be passing something soon.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered to himself. He saw no other racer's to his side, not even Zach, though he was sure that that dirty Slytherin knew how to treat a Hippogriff.

Swerving past another corner, James twisted around one of the Castle's turrets, reaching the top he spotted a few owls perched on the rooftop. Spotting his gray-white owl, he watched as it lifted itself into the air and flew off.

"NO!" he yelled out, speeding towards it faster now.

"What's the matter Potter!? Can't tame your own owl?" James turned his head for just a moment to see Zach standing at the top of the turret with his wand out. He was controlling his bird.

"Stop it you slimy worm!" James turned around, racing towards the turret when he was stopped just inches from landing, Zach's wand now on him.

"Ah-ah-ah. You come one inch closer to me and I'll have to kill you." Zach's eyes were black with anger, his face even drearier than before. He looked as if he'd aged ten years since the race first started. Gritting his teeth, James took a quick glance back, no one was coming.

"Oh, don't you worry about them, I've cast spell on their birds. They're going slower that you are and you're stuck in mid-air." chuckling, Zach left his wand in the air floating by itself as he whistled for his owl. Taking the paper from around it's foot, he tucked it into his pocket and smirked.

"I want you to know, no hard feelings."

James felt himself go cold.

_"Stupefy!" _and with that, James went flying backwards, stiff as a board without a voice to call for help. He was falling and he was sure he would hit the ground and die, the last thing he'd ever hear and see was Zach; the cheating misfit who'd taken everything he'd ever wanted. It couldn't possibly end like this, could it?

"_Accio _Dragon-Wing!"

No, he was sure it wouldn't.

Speeding towards him, James saw his broomstick he'd gotten for his birthday fly from his room in the tower to him. Again, he'd have to thank his dad.

Catching just the handle of it and dangling near the ground, he pulled himself on top and sped up to the turret. Feeling his feet on the ground, he looked around. His Hippogriff was dead, a stiff-green smoke coming from it's mouth. He sighed, he would have points deducted, but he had to finish. Searching the area, including the sky, with his eyes he could not find his bird. Zach must've killed it, too. So, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a gum-wrapper and used a rock to etch the word onto it as he took the paper from another owl. Taking his poorly written word, he tucked away safely and climbed onto his broomstick, looking back one more time. In the distance he could see dark figures following at a slower pace than he, shaking his head, he sped off.

***

Reaching the third checkpoint, James finally caught up with Zach who was taking his jolly good time. His wand was out, light emanating from the tip as he cast some sort of defensive spell around the turret.

"Potter! I knew you wouldn't give up so easily. Got a broomstick have we? Tsk-tsk-tsk, what will your mother and father think of you as a cheater?" Zach teased as James dismounted his broom, holding it close James stared down the awkward boy who was grinning, obviously amused.

"I'm not the one cheating. You sent me flying off my bird and then killed it. What did you want me to do? Die?"

As if this were the correct answer, Zach lifted his wand.

"Exactly." he hissed.

"_Avada_--!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" James shouted, cutting off Zach as his wand went flying down to the ground. Horrified, Zach backed away to the edge where James caught him by the collar, his wand at his neck.

"You're a louse and a coward you lame excuse for a Champion."

"Oh, but I am a Champion." Zach snorted. Baring down, James poked his wand deeper.

"Give me the counter-curse."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine, fine. It's _Rictus Reversio_."

"You'd better not be lying."

"Would I, really?"

Giving him a warning look, James shot his wand into the air and shouted the counter-curse, sending a string of sparks into the direction of the other Champion's.

"From here on out, you play fair." James snapped, and threw the boy against the stone wall, watching him wince as he hit it hard. Smiling with a satisfied expression, James walked to his owl, never turning his back on Zach and took the piece of paper.

"See you at the finish line." James scowled, taking his seat on his broom again and flying off, making sure he was far enough away from Zach before he put his wand back into his pocket.

Around the sixth checkpoint, James could see a few approaching figures, though, still far-off; and yet, none appeared to be Zach at all. But, not wanting to find out, James mounted once more and sped off for the next and last checkpoint.

At the seventh, he had a significant lead but Elodie, Nicolai, and Zach had all just about caught up with Myra and Marcus just a few meters behind. Kicking it into full drive, James hit the finish line with Zach right after and everyone else finishing into third, fourth, etc.

***

After explaining what had happened to his Hippogriff, the teacher's were both understanding and disturbed. He had not bothered to tell them of Zach's apprehensive behavior or attempted murder because he honestly felt bad. Zach looked a mess, even as he stood in second.  
"Fifty points, for first place to Gryffindor, with an extra forty for quick-thinking!"

"Forty for Slytherin, Zachariah brown!"

"thirty for beauxbations, Elodie rumery!"

"and twenty for durmstrang, nicolai belova!"

"finally, ten to hufflepuff and ravenclaw for a tied finish!"

Cheering, the students stood again, crying out for their winner. James stood in the winner's circle, his arms raised in victory, pumping them up and down with his fellow Gryffindor's. And, among them, Alice smiled at him with her pearly whites. Feeling his heart skip a beat, he felt he really had won, because it was Alice that was smiling at him and not at Zach.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Waiting by the Champion's tent, Alice twiddling her thumbs together, feeling the wool of her mittens rub against each other. She was so worried about Zach, and if that wasn't enough, her heart was ready to burst with excitement; James had winked at her from the winner's circle. Lily giggled beside her when he did and whispered to her that she should break up with Zach now that James wanted her. But, the way she said just sounded ridiculous, "now that he wanted her?". Shouldn't he have wanted her a long time ago, if he had, he wouldn't have lost her in the first place. And yet, none of this plagued her, she was just too happy.

"Congratulations!" she cried as James emerged from the tent. As soon as he saw her, his dim green eyes lit up with pure joy. He smiled wide at her, his white teeth glinting.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, leaning against the tent, watching her eyes flick from him to the entrance.

"If you're looking for Zach, he left a long while ago." he scrutinized, just a little irritated. Sensing his indiscretion, Alice giggled.

"I wasn't looking for him." she tried to lie.

"Yeah you were, he's your boyfriend, of course you're going to look for him." he sighed.

"Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Nope, he left without so much as a whisper. But, now that I think of it, he might have gone to the infirmary."

"Why is that?"

"He looked ill, sick straight to the bone."

Now that James brought it to light, Alice couldn't help but agree. He had been looking somewhat under the weather after he'd left this morning.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"You know, you could just walk with me. We are going to the same place, y'know?"

Hesitant to reply, Alice shook her head.

"Okay, but you have to help me find Zach first. I want to make sure he's okay."

"Nice. Let's get going then." he held out an arm, motioning for her to go ahead.

Cautiously, they snuck past the eager crowd of student's awaiting to congratulate him, weaving their way silently to the castle; unseen and unheard. Reaching the castle doors, they both burst into a laughing fit.

"I didn't think we were going to make it!" Alice laughed, leaning against the stone wall.

"Nah. I figured if we did, I'd just start running." he shrugged.

"Oh, and leave me behind."

"Well yeah, you'd have to be the distraction. I mean, I am number one. Too many fan-girls wanting to rip off my skivvies." he said with mock cockiness.

"I think I could've gotten away just by using all that hot air in your head!"

Narrowing his eyes, he opened his mouth, "Is that a fat joke?"

Looking at him very seriously, Alice held his gaze. For ten seconds they stood like that until they collapsed into another mad fit of guffaws.

"Let's get inside, it's way to cold out here." Alice said as she pushed open the doors, walking into the lit corridor. Following, James stepped into a steady pace beside her. Taking in her appearance bit by bit, he allowed himself to think of her in more of a way than just a friend.

"You know, you look really--mature."

Blushing, Alice crossed her arms.

"NO! Not like that! I'm just saying, you've grown up." he choked.

"Thanks. You have too." she replied quietly.

After his trip-up, he lost quite a bit of precious chatting time with her. He figured he must've made her uncomfortable with his random comment. And yet, even after searching a reasonable amount of the castle for Zach, Alice figured it was time to head back to the common rooms; the Gryffindor's would be waiting for their First Place Champion.

"Alright, come on then. I have absolutely no idea where he could be." she sighed, blowing a piece of stray hair from her face.

"Nice." he yawned, stretching his arms tiredly.

"When is the Yule Ball?" Alice asked, curious as to who is date would be and when in actually was. Her mother needed to know just for the fact that she still had not gotten her dress.

"Umn, I think they said it was just before the last challenge. I mean, they usually have just before the first challenge I think."

"Why so late?"

"Good question. Professor Mintridge is trying to get us a good band, and the one she booked won't be free until that day."

"Wizard rock bands. The equivalent to the Muggles." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Nah, I like to think our bands are better just because they can turn someone into a toad if they don't get what they want."

"Oh, yes, the perks of the job." she agreed, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What? You don't like any of them?"

"I like some, just not all."

"Picky, picky, picky." James shook his head, as if reprimanding her.

"Hey!" she pushed him playfully away from her.

"Ouch! I think that actually hurt!" he rubbed his arm.

"Oh, did I hurt Mr. First-Place-Champion?"

"Maybe." he muttered as she began to laugh again.

"Alice! James! Where in the blazes have you two been? We've been waiting for you James!" Lily scolded, Shayne beside her with an arm around her shoulders. Rose and Scorpius waited to the side, idly chatting to themselves. Alice wondered if the curse on Scorpius had been lifted yet, hoping it had by now. She knew she should turn Zach in, but even though he was being so mean lately, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming." James held his hands up in defeat, stepping through the corridor entrance first with Alice behind and everyone else following.

Once they were surrounded by the blasting music that could only be heard in the one room, friends, food, and drink; Alice couldn't keep her mind off James. Something about him was pulling her to him once again, as if he were waking her up from some long forgotten about sleep where she had been dreaming for too long.

And so, the feeling was mutual. All night, even after the celebration was long over, James sat up in his bed thinking too much about Alice. He couldn't believe he had done something so heartless to her, and wouldn't, not ever; and he if he ever got the chance to make it up to her, he surely would. Because through it all, he just couldn't help falling in love with her all over again since he saw her first as a younger child.

---

**Author's note: Please, read this!**

**Thank you so much to all of those who have left such kind reviews, you know who you are! As long as you keep asking for it, I will keep giving you angsty Potter fiction full of drama and drag that will keep you crawling back for more! But really, that was an exaggeration, and still, thank you again to everyone. I really hope you have been enjoying this as much as I have. Lots of love to you all and keep those reviews coming, I quite enjoy the feedback.**

**With lots of gratitude,**

_**iHeartE.D.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: please read!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews, please, keep leaving them; it does not take much, just punch in what you liked and did not like to let me know what I need to do to make it better! I promise, however, that this does get far more exciting. Also, pardon my lack of imagination when it comes to thinking up names for spells as well as challenges, but the story is well thought out and I'm sure most of you, or all of you, will be surprised to see how it ends. **

**Thanks again,**

_**iHeartE.D.**_

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Suspicious

The next morning Alice woke up extra early, she felt extremely guilty for leaving her unhealthy boyfriend alone. She was worried, afraid he might be terminally ill with the way he was looking the day before.

But, as soon as she entered the Dining Hall, she saw Zach with Rosalia, laughing away; and he was positively radiating. He never looked better.

Spotting Alice, he waved her over with the brightest smile he'd ever given her.

"Ali!" he shouted.

Her heart may have jumped, but she felt cautious as she walked towards him. He looked like he'd never even gotten sick.

"Zach, are you feeling alright? You looked so…unhealthy yesterday." Alice commented, sitting across from Rosalia and her all-too perky boyfriend.

"Absolutely, never been better!" he stretched out his arms high into the air, laughing.

"Okay." she said confusedly.

Zach smiled lightly at her.

"I want to apologize to you for my inhumane behavior. I've been under a lot of stress lately and just could not face you in such a manner. I had to avoid seeing you yesterday for fear that I would unintentionally hurt you."

Alice felt her insides warm as she looked into his mesmerizing eyes. All of her doubts left her and she fell in love again.

"I understand."

"Good." he grinned again, quite sharply.

"Oh! Alice, you should so show me your dress, I heard your mother sent it to you yesterday morning."

Alice snapped out of her daze, looking to Rosalia.

"Umn…sure, no problem."

Standing, Alice felt her arm loop into Rosalia's and was being quickly led away to her dorm. She had so many questions to ask Zach, but all of that faded into thin air. Even as she walked past an over joyous James, who seemed to be with a group of friends, she ignored him altogether. Her feelings from the night before had somehow vanished, just as her doubt in her love for Zach had.

***

"What was with her?" Teddy spat, obviously annoyed. Though, his obnoxious behavior was not due to Alice's attitude, it was more directed towards a flame he had failed to fan last night at the party.

"Dunno, but I'm about to find out." James huffed angrily, striding angrily towards Zach's table. The boy immediately spotted him and grinned maliciously.

"Potter."

"What happened to that sickly look from yesterday? It made me almost miss your snide and cocky attitude."

Zach just smiled.

"I'm sorry, I was ignoring you."

"Don't gimme that you dirty scumbag. You should be grateful I didn't nark on you for cheating in the first challenge."

Zach was quiet for a moment.

"And I am ever so grateful." Zach snorted sarcastically.

James felt his cheeks light up.

"I can ruin you, you know?"

"I do. But you won't."

"And why's that?"

Zach paused, narrowing his eyes towards his competition.

"Alice."

James balled his fists at his sides.

"You're using her as a shield? That's low."

"We all do things we're not proud of. I just happen to have a little leverage on my side."

James felt his chest puffing heavily and deeply, nearly putting his arms out to catch the boy by his collar and throw him against the wall.

"Now, now. Don't want to ruin your chances of competing, do we? Fighting on school grounds gets you automatic disqualification."

James knew he was right, he just didn't want him to be, that was all.

"Then we'll settle things next time."

"I supposed we will."

Zach moved away, walking towards the entrance of the Dining Hall and disappearing out sight. James relaxed somewhat, still angry, but more confused than ever. Zach had looked so, out of character yesterday, it made no sense that he was back to normal now. In fact, he'd seen Zach like that before, not quite as badly, but he always seemed to revive the next day. Come to think of it, nothing about Zach quite added up. Something about him was off. James had never remembered Zach being so foul his first year, it had only come about his third term, the same point that Rosalia showed up.

But he felt himself over thinking it too much. Maybe Rosalia was just a bad influence on him, because, in all honesty she just seemed to be like that.

Shaking it off, James returned to his table and sat down, worrying far less about Zach and more about the upcoming challenge; taking into consideration that he had not even figured out the seven word hint.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Second Challenge Is The Charm**

**James decidedly sat down at his desk and spread out the pieces of paper before him, sighing in aggravation when he could not put it all together. All that was written on the paper were letters, not actual words.**

**He laid them out, studying them until the dark of the night, hours away from the next challenge.**

"**D."**

**That was the first one.**

"**R."**

**Second.**

"**A, G, O, N, S." **

**What could that spell?**

**Hold on…**

"**Dragons!" James jumped up from his seat, overwhelmed by his pure stupidity and anxiety. **

"**Bloody hell James, quiet it down, some of us are trying to sleep!" Teddy growled from under his covers across the room, his teal hair changing red.**

"**Sorry." James huffed halfheartedly. **

**How could he have been so stupid? No, scratch that, blind? **

**Dragons had been one of the challenges his father had to go through to fetch a golden egg. Unfortunately, James wasn't sure what kind of challenge it would be, if were allowed to use the same spells his father used. Perhaps he'd ask the Headmaster in the morning, at least that would settle his nerves somewhat. **

**So instead of yelping out and groaning over his ignorance, James crawled into bed under his own covers and waited to fall asleep. All the while, the day ran through his mind from the very beginning to the very end.**

**Alice had ignored him all day, not a look or a smile or a giggle his way. He was sure he hadn't done anything to upset her. Then again, Zach probably said something to her after their little spat from that very same morning. He shrugged mentally, a little irked by Zach's appearance. He'd recovered in twenty-four hours, no sooner, or no later. Longevity seemed to dwindle its way into that boy's body.**

**Again, James shrugged, only physically this time, now disturbed. Something was terribly off with Zach. He'd talk to Rose about it in the morning, when he'd gotten enough sleep.**

*******

"**What?!" Rose cried out, Scorpius beside her. He looked bored, his eyes half-lidded and dull.**

"**Quiet down! I'm just asking a favor."**

"**You want me to snoop around in Alice's personal life--no--her love life, by following Zach around? What do I look like, a great dane in a hippy van?"**

**James nearly laughed. She was referencing some muggle cartoon they'd watched when they were younger, an experience he was sure not to forget.**

"**Calm down, I just want to know what's up with him."**

"**No, you want dirt so that you can get Alice back! You're so slimy and foul!" Rose hissed.**

"**Fine, fine. Just calm down, you don't have to. It was more of a question anyways." **

"**No, you just asked me for a favor James! A really, huge favor!"**

"**Rose, calm down." Scorpius finally spoke up, putting a hand on her shoulder.**

**Despite her anger, she did relax, coddled by Scorpius and clinging to his side. **

"**I won't do it."**

"**Alright, I'll just get Lily to do it." James shrugged, picking at his food.**

**Rose's face lit up, and yet, she remained seated.**

"**You--git." she snarled hastily under her breath.**

"**I know." James grinned teasingly.**

"**So, did you figure out the second challenge yet?" Scorpius asked, wrapping an arm around Rose.**

"**Yeah. It's dragons."**

"**Really?" Scorpius asked surprised.**

"**I just don't know what kind of challenge it will be."**

"**I'm sure they'll tell you soon." Scorpius went back to eating lazily.**

"**Are you sure?" James looked towards Rose, who had in fact asked the question.**

"**Of what?"**

"**Zach."**

**James pondered this for a moment.**

"**Absolutely."**

"**And are you sure this has nothing to do with spite?"**

**James nodded cautiously. He loved Alice, that much was certain, but he also wanted to know why Zach was so…maliciously intent on killing him the other day.**

"**Alright. I'll look into it."**

**James threw his arms up in a sign of victory, pumping his fists high in the air, laughing.**

"**You're the best Rose!" James laughed, squishing her into him from across the table.**

"**Alright, I get the picture, let go!" Rose smiled, laughing along with her cousin. **

**James, having felt accomplished, strode away with a grin plastered on his face. He was sure he shouldn't be smiling about spying, but something about it felt right. Something was wrong with Zach, and since he didn't have the time, Rose was going to find out for him. **

_**Mental note, get Rose something nice.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Quell domage! I haven't updated in so long it feels like ages! So sorry to all that have been awaiting the next chapter in this Harry Potter drama! Well, anywho, without further adieu, I give you chapter thirteen! And if y'all would be so kind as to please read and review…just a small sentence…I would be glad to give you one as well, as is my new withstanding policy! J

Sincerely,

_iHeartE.D_

_----------------_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Dawn of the Second Day**

**The second day of challenges, though it had been a few days apart from the first, James felt nervous. Dragons had not been his idea of safe…nor fun. Sure, the hippogriff had its ups and downs, but at least he had a semblance of fun; winning was the turning point on that.**

"**Come on James, get your lazy bum up and get ready!" Teddy yelled, ripping away the blankets from his 'brother'.**

"**Alright, alright!" James pulled himself away and walked to the bathroom with his toiletries at hand. When he'd finished, he threw on his Champion's gear and left the dorm room, carefully walking down the steps one by one.**

"**I want to see you after the challenge…is that okay?"**

**James stopped halfway, sticking close to the wall. It was early and he was sure that no one had to be up at this time.**

"**Sure, no problem. What's the matter?"**

**He strained to listen closer.**

"**Nothing, babe. I just want to see you after is all."**

**James mentally gasped, it was Zach and Alice.**

"**Okay?" "In the Astronomy Tower…but don't let anyone else come."**

"**Uh…okay."**

"**And I don't want you to see James at all today, is that clear?"**

**James clenched his robes tight to himself, wanting to jump out and hurl himself at Zach for saying such things. **

"**Why? He's my friend, Zach." Alice sounded shrill, or at least, on the verge of.**

"**I don't like the way he looks at you."**

"**Oh, just because he looks at me different gives you reason to tell me I can't see one of my good friends?" "Look Alice, just listen to me, please? I have to get going, I love you."**

"**Yeah, I love you too." **

**When James felt that the room was empty, he stepped down, tiptoeing away from the catastrophe.**

"**You heard all of that, didn't you?"**

**James froze.**

"**It's okay. Really, I don't mind."**

**Turning around, he met the sad, red eyes of Alice, still dressed in her pajamas.**

"**Alice…I'm sorry."**

"**Don't be." she sniffled.**

"**You don't have to be with him, you know."**

**She nodded knowingly.**

"**But it's okay, because I love him…lots of couples go through this, it's only natural." she sighed.**

"**No! It isn't! He shouldn't be cutting you off from your friends, especially if they're people close to you! You don't have to be his puppet Ali!"**

**James, always to one to anti himself up when things got too worse for wear.**

"**Please, stop."**

"**Fine." he snapped and walked away, refusing to hear anymore of her innocent words.**

*******

**In the champion's tent, James stood with the usual crowd, allowing himself to commingle about classes and the weather. He wasn't sure if he was ready or not for this challenge, but sure enough, he'd have to be ready sooner or later. And later was not an option.**

"**Hey, you okay? You're looking a little pale?" asked Myra.**

"**Yeah, I'll be alright. Dragons just freak me out is all, with the fire-breathing and the sharp teeth! You know, the works."**

"**WE'RE GOING AGAINST DRAGONS?!" Marcus shouted.**

"**Bloody hell man, did you not put together the papers?"**

"…**not really…" Marcus muttered.**

"**Good luck then, but hey, a word from the wise; just give up."**

**Everyone turned at the same time to see Zach walk in, looking heavenly and as fresh as ever.**

"**Well aren't we feeling just a little cocky today?" Myra snorted, hands on hips and chest puffed out.**

"**No! No, my dear, there is a fine line between confidence and cocky. I just happen to stand on that very borderline." he smiled, scooping up a piece of fruit from the buffet table.**

"**You're a genuine ass, you know that, right?"**

"**Indeed, I do." he laughed haughtily.**

"**You need to keep your attitude in check Zach, or your going to lose people close to you." James muttered.**

"**Oh really? Like I lost Alice?--Wait! Not me, it was you who lost her."**

"**Would you can it already? You're getting so ahead of yourself!"**

**Zach smiled even wider.**

"**Why? Because I have friends, an absolutely gorgeous girlfriend, a rich family--basically everything you don't have?" **

"**Shut up, just because I don't have her as a girlfriend doesn't mean I don't have her as a friend!"**

"**Oh I'll put a stop to that once I make her mine tonight--if you get I what I mean."**

"**You asshole!" "No! James, stop it!" **

**As James felt his fist fly straight to Zach's face, he also felt it being stopped. Looking to his side, he saw the huge Russian and the French girl stuck by his side.**

"**Don't tell me you haven't wanted to punch him ever since the first day you met him?!"**

"**We have, but we also feel it an unnecessary to have to hit him, because it won't do any good. No matter how hard you punch him, you'll never get rid of his rotten personality.**

"**Fine." letting his arm down, James pulled away.**

"**Good."**

**But, as soon as the Russian took his hand away, James flew his fist straight into Zach's face; square in the nose. Everyone gasped, but not because of the blow, but not because there was no bone-crushing crack or splattering blood, but because his nose had not even been damaged.**

"**What the--?"**

"**Alright Champion's, gather round!" the Headmaster walked in at just the right moment, diverting everyone's attention. And so, they all did as told, and formed a circle around the old man and his entourage.**

"**I'm going to hold out the velvet bag, and you all are each going to reach in and take out one object--just realize that, just one!"**

**He turned to the Russian, who pulled out a fire breathing model of a green dragon.**

"**Oh! The Persian Puffer!"**

**Elodie next, hers an indigo color with a hammer head.**

"**Aha! The Roman !"**

**Marcus and Myra next; one orange, the other black.**

"**The Russian Red-tail!"**

**James was next, afraid to reach in and pull out the very dragon his father had gotten, knowing that he'd come this far already in his footsteps; and as such, it was no surprise to find that he had indeed ended up with the Hungarian Horntail. **

_**Fantastic.**_


	14. PLEASE READ

NOTICE: PLEASE TAKE A FEW MINUTES OF YOUR TIME TO READ THIS THROUGH BEFORE YOU MOVE ON…

So, as some of you may or may not be informed (those who have visited my profile page), I have been working on my first novel. Now, mind you it's still in the beta/editing process, it is nearly on its way to being finished. I have taken the extra steps, as advised by my editor, to begin networking. Which is important to an up and coming author. I will post the **links to my websites on** **MY PROFILE** so that you can check them out and see what all this hullabaloo is about. I would very greatly appreciate any and all of your support, whether you follow me on Tumblr, register on my website, or follow me on Twitter. Keep in mind that since I am working on my book, I'll have very little time to check in here and make updates (though I will do my best to rework into the second part of my Harry Potter fan story).

Remember, an author is only as well known as his/her supporters allow them to be. Spread the word to your fellow writer's and help a girl get out there in the world.

Thanks so much!


End file.
